1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling temperatures in watering devices used in animal husbandry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintaining watering tanks for livestock free of ice during cold seasons is a frequent problem for farmers and ranchers. The operator must break the sheet of ice formed in the water tanks to enable the livestock to drink. The problem is compounded when stock tanks are located at remote sites because of the inconvenience to the operator; also, remote tanks are often inaccessible during and after inclement weather.
Prior to my invention, workers in the field have suggested devices for heating stock tanks. However, none of these devices used solar energy to keep the water ice-free.
The following are prior art devices known to this applicant prior to filing this application:
Sparber -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,889 PA1 Best -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,264 PA1 Martin -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,977 PA1 Baer -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,569 PA1 Rowekamp -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,193 PA1 Davis -- U.S. Pat. No. 629,122